Say hello, wave goodbye?
by NancyMay
Summary: From an idea of Coachsone's, Jean comes back to Ballarat for Matthew's retirement party. A short chapter to get the 'party' started. If this story disappear from this page I have taken the rating to M.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken even the resourceful Rose time to find the telephone number she wanted. Uncle Matthew was out so now was the perfect time to make the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Beazley residence,' even after 3 months Jean still found it difficult not to say 'Blake residence', when she answered the phone.

'Hello, Jean.' Rose smiled as she heard the ever cheerful voice, 'It's Rose.'

'Rose!' Jean sat down, she wasn't worried this time, Rose's voice sounded happy, 'how lovely to hear from you. How are things? How's Matthew?'

'Things are ok, Matthew's doing fine; and that's what I'm ringing about.' Rose assured her, 'there's a retirement party for him and I'd love to surprise him with you being there.'

'Oh, Rose,' Jean smiled, 'that's so sweet of you. I'd love to, but when is it? I'd have to find somewhere to stay.'

'Oh don't worry about that, I'll find somewhere,' Rose brushed that little detail aside, 'it's next Friday. Sorry it's such short notice, I've had a hard time persuading him he should have a send off. You're one of his oldest friends, Jean, I'm so glad you can come.'

'Right.' Jean was looking forward to seeing Matthew. Her visit after his accident had been brief, Ruby needed her to help with Amelia and she had returned soon after. She missed Ballarat. Adelaide was alright, but she still hadn't made any friends, apart from the odd service wife. She missed Mattie and Charlie, and deep, deep down she missed Lucien. She tried not to think of him too often, but he never wrote or phoned. Mattie always included his good wishes in her letters but ...

She sighed and went to finish preparing the dinner. Ruby had recovered from the birth but somehow there never seemed a reason to go back. She still wasn't working, Christopher was topping up her funds but even he thought she should find a job. It was a bone of contention between them. Maybe this would be a good way to see if she was ever going to be needed back there, back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose asked Mattie to help her organise Matthew's party, she was the only other person who knew Jean would be there, but neither thought about finding somewhere for Jean to stay. Mattie assumed she would stay at the Soldier's Hill Hotel, although there was room at Lucien's, but that might be embarrassing for both of them.

'Have you booked Jean into a hotel, Rose?' she asked as they had a quiet cuppa, two days before the party.

'Oh, god!' Rose put her hand to her mouth, 'I clean forgot!' She grabbed the phone and dialled the number, after a brief conversation she pulled a face and put the receiver down.

'No room,' She sighed, 'and apparently everywhere else is full. She'll kill me!'

'Just pick her up from the station, she can change at yours.' Mattie smiled, 'Matthew will be pleased to see her, anyway. We'll think of something.'

'I can always give up my bed and sleep on the sofa.' Rose offered.

'As a last resort, she won't like to think she's turfed you out of your bed,' Mattie grinned.

'Dinner is ready, Nurse O'Brien.' Mrs Toohey called through.

Mattie grimaced at Rose, three months of Mrs Toohey's cooking had been hard to stomach. Occasionally Charlie suggested she have the night off and he would cook. She just thought he was a sweet boy and thanked him. He would do a decent roast, and they even managed to get Dr Blake to join them the odd time, but he spent most of his time down at the club when he wasn't working. Living on whisky. Both the lodgers were worried, but they knew it was because he missed Jean, desperately, and didn't know how to tell her, or even if he should.

'Thank you Mrs Toohey,' Mattie called back, but didn't move too quickly.

'Come on,' Rose grinned, Mrs Toohey had said she would do some for Rose and Rose didn't want to leave Mattie to suffer on her own.

They sat down and looked at the plates. Mrs Toohey always plated up the meal, so it didn't matter if you didn't like carrots, they were there on your plate. Fortunately Mrs Toohey never stopped to eat with them. Charlie and Mattie would just thank her and she would leave, then they would either throw it away or Charlie would magically resurrect the meal into something passable, even delicious. Tonight's offering was boiled potatoes, over-cooked peas and a lamb chop; wizened and dry. Not even Charlie or Jean could resurrect that chop! The door closed, Rose smiled.

'How can you smile, faced with that?' Mattie touched the chop with her fork.

'Come on, chuck the meat.' Rose stood up and went to look in the fridge. She spied some sausages. She grabbed them,

'Frying pan?'

'Er...' Mattie pointed at the pan cupboard.

'Oil, lard, whatever.'

Mattie stood up and went to the fridge, the lard should be on the shelf, she found it and handed it to Rose who was busy heating up the pan. She threw the sausages in.

'Right, cut those potatoes up into quarters,' She ordered Mattie, 'all of them, Charlie'll be in soon.'

As the sausages cooked Rose threw in the potatoes as well and let them colour up.

'Any tomatoes?'

'In the garden.' Mattie watched wide eyed.

'Get us one each, nice ripe ones.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie arrived and smelt the frying. That wasn't Mrs Toohey's cooking and Mattie was not that good. He looked through the hatch. the two girls were just plating up sausages, fried potatoes and tomatoes, for three!

'Hello, you two.' He grinned, 'what's happening. I thought it was Mrs T's night to cook.'

'Yes, well...' Rose grinned, 'the chop had been murdered, the peas drowned and the potatoes needed a transfusion.'

He sat down, 'You can come again.' He tucked in.

It was decided that Rose was a good cook, but she just said it was due to Uncle Matthew showing her how. Being a bachelor he had learned to cook rather than live on fish and chips or bacon sarnies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Adelaide Jean told Christopher and Ruby she would be away for a night the following week, to attend Matthew Lawson's retirement party. They just said, 'How nice,' but didn't dig any deeper. Although that was the reason she was disappointed they didn't ask any more. She decided to treat herself to a new dress for the occasion, nothing too fancy, just something smart and new. She knew Lucien would be there, but she wasn't dressing to impress him, she told herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took a taxi to the station, Rose was going to pick her up and she was going to take her to change at Matthew's house. That was when Rose had had to admit she had been unable to find her somewhere to stay, but she was not to worry.

Jean was strangely unworried about not having somewhere to stay, she was sure she could find a couch at someone's house. This journey was important to her, she never really got the chance to say good bye to Lucien, he had left her hotel room the day before she left Ballarat and that was the last time she had seen him; and this was probably why she had not tried too hard to find work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will Jean feel back in Ballarat? Will she get the chance to say good bye to Lucien or will he be 'preoccupied' as usual?


	2. Chapter 2

Jean got off the train and looked around, nothing had changed, but then why should it? It was almost comforting.

A figure was waving madly on the platform and she smiled to see Rose there to greet her, as promised. As Rose had forgotten to book her into a hotel she wasn't sure she would remember to meet her, but here she was, grinning broadly and jumping up and down like a two year old!

'Jean!' She screamed and flung her arms round her, 'Oh I am so glad to see you.'

'Well, it's good to see you too, Rose.' Jean grinned back.

'Come on, you can change at Matthew's and then tonight you can have my room, my penance for forgetting to book you a hotel.' Rose tried to look contrite but excitement took over.

'Don't be silly,' Jean smiled, 'I'm not taking your room, something'll turn up.'

'Only Mattie 'n me know you're coming, we wanted to surprise Matthew. He misses you, you kept Blake on a tight leash.' Rose squeezed her arm, she knew Matthew had not told Jean how difficult Lucien was to work with these days. But Jean somehow understood.

'I hope he's not too much of a nuisance.' She mused.

Rose didn't answer, Matthew would tell her what she needed to know, if she needed to know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where's Matthew?' Jean asked

'At Blake's. I wanted to make sure both of them got there, so Mattie's in charge.' Rose laughed.

'Good idea.' Jean nodded her agreement and Rose left her to freshen up and change.

She made some tea while Jean was upstairs, she would change afterwards. Deep down she hoped, as did Mattie, that Lucien would see Jean and tell her she should come home, but that little flirt Joy McDonald was going to be there. She encouraged Lucien to drink, she had him wrapped round her little finger, or so it seemed. Mattie said it was disgusting, she was young enough to be his daughter, but,

'At least he isn't sleeping with her,' she had once confided in Rose. 'Well not at our house, he always comes home to sleep, passes out in his study more often than not.'

'How awful,' Rose had commiserated with her friend. Joy had wheedled her way onto the staff of the paper and she was always trying to get in on the crime stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean came down the stairs and Rose gasped. She wasn't wearing anything glamorous, or daring, a simply styled emerald green dress, slim skirt with cheeky kick-split, fitted bodice with elbow length sleeves, flared peplum over her slender hips and neckline low enough to be interesting and high enough to be respectable for a widowed grandmother.

'You look lovely, Jean.' She complimented the older woman, thinking Joy McDonald couldn't hold a candle to her.

'Thank you.' Jean smiled, this shade of green was Lucien's favourite, but she kept trying to convince herself she was not dressing for him.

Rose went up to change while Jean drank some of the tea she had made and thought about the coming evening. There were people she was looking forward to seeing and some not so much. But most of all she was looking forward to seeing Mattie and Charlie, and Alice, and meeting the new Superintendant, Carlyle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Come on Lucien.' Mattie called into the study, 'and you too, Matthew, you're the guest of honour.'

Matthew pulled a face and Mattie laughed,

Don't be so grumpy.' Mattie had become quite friendly with the ex-Superintendant through her work as a nurse and as Rose's friend. She teased him regularly.

'Well,' Lucien stood up, 'I, for one, do not want to get on the wrong side of Rose so we'd best go, old friend.'

Matthew levered himself out of his chair and picked up his stick. Lucien had got him an elegant cane to placate him or he refused to use anything to help his walking.

Mattie drove them to the club, she could keep the keys away from Lucien if he got too much whisky inside him, but she hoped he wouldn't as Jean would be there. She pulled up a little way down the street and they walked the rest of the way. Halfway up the steps they heard a voice and Mattie's heart sank,

'Lucien, Lucien!' Joy Mc Donald tripped up to meet them,

'Joy,' Lucien beamed, 'lovely to see you.'

Joy linked arms with the doctor and they followed Matthew and Mattie inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew's face split into the widest grin when he saw Jean. She went to him and kissed his cheek,

'Hello, Matthew.' She said, sweetly, 'how lovely to see you up and about.'

'Jean,' He gripped her arm, 'Jean, you look so well.'

'Thank you.' She smiled, 'so do you.'

'Come and tell me all about that granddaughter of yours.' He pulled her to a table, he could put up with anything because Jean always made things better. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lucien enter with Joy. She had to admit to a little disappointment that she was still around, and she seemed to be clinging to Lucien, grinning as if she was the cat that had got the cream. But when Lucien saw Jean he immediately disentangled himself from Mrs McDonald and went over.

'Jean..' he suddenly found himself riddled with nerves.

'Hello, Lucien,' Jean smiled at him, and nobody else mattered, 'how are you?'

'I'm...well.' he stuttered, 'yes, I'm well.'

They were interrupted by a waiter offering drinks and others coming to talk to Matthew. Joy dragged Lucien away to the dance floor. Jean watched for a few minutes then returned to the conversation with Matthew, Alice and Frank Carlyle, who she took to quite quickly. Ballarat was in good hands, she felt.

Matthew noticed perhaps a hint of sadness in Jean's eyes. He had known her for long enough to know she would not stand in the way of two people who wanted to be together, but deep down he knew she still loved Lucien, god only knew why, and Lucien loved her, so much he couldn't even admit it even to himself.

Lucien finally managed to free himself from Joy when she went to powder her nose. He made his way over to Jean, who he noticed had not danced with anyone, and, nervous as he was, he knew that was not right. He coughed, politely,

'Mrs Beazley,' he held out his hand, 'may I have the pleasure?'

Jean looked at the hand, then let her gaze wander up the arm until she looked into his clear blue eyes. She smiled, a small smile, and took his hand.

'I'd be delighted, Dr Blake.'

For the first dance they said very little. Lucien breathed in her scent, noticed how she moved so gracefully, how light her touch on his arm. He kept hold of her for the next dance, a little more sure of himself.

'How is Amelia?' He asked.

First of all she was surprised he had remembered her name, so it too her a second to answer,

'Beautiful, as are all babies.' She whispered.

'And Christopher and Ruby?' Safe ground he thought.

'They are well.' She knew he was struggling but wasn't quite sure how to help him.

'I didn't know you were coming.' He pulled his head back to look in her eyes, 'nobody said.'

'Only Rose and Mattie knew,' She smiled, 'they wanted to surprise Matthew.'

'Oh.' They were bumped by the Tyneman's.

'Where are you staying?' Lucien wondered, as far as he knew, with the Begonia Festival on, Ballarat would be rather full.

'Actually, I don't know.' She smiled at this, 'Rose forgot to book me in. She's offered me her room, but that means she's sleeping on the couch.'

'Your room is empty.' Lucien murmured, 'why don't you come and stay with us?'

'Oh, I couldn't, Lucien.' Jean shook her head, 'the talk...' A feeble excuse.

'Tosh!' He whispered, rather too loudly for Jean's comfort. 'It's still your room, silly to throw Rose out of her bed when there's a perfectly good one available.'

'Lucien...'

'As far as I remember, you are on extended leave to visit your family.' He put to her, 'and that means you are still my employee, so I order you to use your old room.' There was a twinkle in his eye as he said it, and she felt him pull her a little closer.

'Yes, Dr Blake,' she looked down, 'as you wish.' He couldn't see the smile that played around her lips.

'I do wish.' He stopped being masterful, and whirled her round the dance floor, right past a frosty looking Joy McDonald!

Lucien felt he could go on dancing like this forever, just so he could have Jean in his arms, Jean felt the same but neither would admit it to the other.

They were just into their fourth dance when Charlie tapped Lucien on the shoulder,

'Sorry, doc,' he whispered, 'you're wanted. Body by the library.'

'Bugger!' Lucien cursed softly.

'Hello, Mrs Beazley,' Charlie greeted her, 'glad to see you here.'

'Thank you Charlie,' Jean grinned back, 'it's nice to be here.'

'I'll see you back at the house, Jean.' Lucien gave her a peck on the cheek, which made her blush and lower her head again.

On his way out, he stopped by Matthew's table.

'Matthew,' He bent down and whispered in his ear, 'would you see that Jean gets back to my house. She's in her old room tonight.'

'Will do.' Matthew shook his hand, 'Thanks, Lucien, for getting me here.'

Jean watched Lucien leave the party and headed back to Matthew, herself watched by Joy, who was not best pleased that the housekeeper had turned up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what will happen now? Jean back in his house, have the girls been scheming?


	3. Chapter 3

Plenty of people came to speak to Jean during the party, many just wanted to say how nice she had come to see Matthew, ask after Amelia and make small talk. Jean managed to grab Rose for a minute while she was taking photographs,

'Rose,' She whispered, 'I've found somewhere to stay, so you can have your bed.'

'Oh great' Rose didn't ask anything else, she had seen Jean dance with Lucien and rightly surmised that she would be going home.

As the evening wore on Jean noticed Matthew begin to tire, Mattie had said in her letters he still did not have quite the stamina he used to but he was getting better. People had begun to leave, wishing Matthew well as they left.

'Are you alright, Matthew?' She asked, concern in her voice.

'Just a little tired,' Jean was the only person he could admit it to.

'Perhaps it's time to call it a night.' She touched his arm, 'I could get Lucien's keys off Mattie and take you home.'

'Actually, Lucien has asked me to escort you home.' He smiled, 'I have the keys.'

'Oh right,' She smiled at Lucien's thoughtfulness, after all she had not taken her key to his house with her.

He stood up and took his cane in one hand and offered his arm to Jean, which gave the completely wrong impression to everybody there, everybody but Rose. It took some time to actually get out of the club, so many people wanted to say goodnight to the ex-Chief Inspector.

Out in the cool night air he sighed,

'Glad it's over, Matthew?' Jean asked with a smile.

'Yes and no.' He agreed, 'if it wasn't for the party I wouldn't have had seen you. You are missed, Jean.'

'Oh, I doubt it.' Jean mused. 'Nobody seems the worse for me going.'

Matthew thought about this. True Lucien had not left, drunk. He'd had a couple, but with Joy dragging him to the dance floor at the start of the party and him then taking Jean to the floor he had not had time to imbibe. Now he was off on a case so he would only drink when he got home, although with Jean there maybe, for once, he would go to sleep sober. He drove Jean to his house to collect her case then on to Lucien's.

'How is he, really?' Jean asked, eventually.

'Not good, Jean, not good.' Matthew sighed, heavily.

'Drinking?'

'A lot.' Matthew pulled up on the drive and let her out of the car. 'Passes out in his study, most nights, according to Mattie.' He let her into the house and followed her to the living room. 'Alice says he turns up to the morgue reeking of whisky, somehow still able to function, but she doesn't know how.'

'He arrived with Joy.' Jean noted.

'Jean, the green eye got you?' Matthew raised his eyebrows.

'Oh for heaven's sake Matthew,' Jean batted his arm, 'he's a grown man.'

'She caught up with us on the steps,' Matthew informed her, 'he didn't purposefully bring her. And I noticed he was quick enough to come to see you.' A smile played at his lips.

'Only being polite, Matthew.' She tried to discourage any notions he may have.

'Really, Jean.' Matthew sat down on the couch, 'he's lost without you. His drinking is out of control, he rarely eats at home, only if Charlie has cooked, and not always then, but then Charlie has said how awful Mrs Toohey's cooking is.'

'Oh,' Jean sat down next to him, 'that explains it.'

'Explains what?'

'He's lost weight, not much, but I notice.' Jean stared into space, thinking.

Matthew didn't reply, but, only someone who cared a lot would notice that.

'I'd best be off.' He stood up, 'will you be alright?'

'Fine, this is...'

'Your home.' Mathew smiled and kissed her cheek, 'welcome back, Jean.'

Somehow, in the back of his mind he felt she was back, for good. At least he dearly hoped so, Lucien was on the verge of drinking himself to death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean made herself some tea, and looked around the kitchen. Everything was very tidy. In the fridge, she noticed when she went to get some milk, was enough for a decent breakfast but she would have to shop for the rest of the things for the next day, and Sunday. She smiled to herself as she realised she was thinking like his housekeeper, then she frowned, she wasn't his housekeeper, really; and really that's not what she wanted to be anymore. Matthew was right, she was jealous of Joy, always had been. Her perfect hair and makeup, pretty clothes, her youth. Superficial beauty, someone had once told her would not put food on the table or iron the shirts. Christopher had always said she was beautiful, inside and out; one of the nicest things he had ever said to her, but then she had just given him his first son!

She drank her tea and washed up, then went to sit on the couch, to wait for Lucien. Why? She didn't really know, she never used to. She looked in her handbag for something she kept, something Rose had sent her. A photograph of her and Lucien taken in an unguarded moment at last year's Begonia Festival. they were obviously talking, quite animatedly, but both were smiling in a certain way. She couldn't recall what they were talking about, but it had been one of the best times, that she did remember. She hadn't won anything, but he had said she was still a champion in his eyes!

Jean kicked her shoes off and curled her feet under her on the couch. It was too quiet. She got up and went to the radiogram and put a record on, something slow and relaxing. Returning to her seat she looked at the photograph again, then leant back and thought about dancing with him that evening. Gradually she felt her eyelids droop, it was late for her to be up, but for some reason she needed to see Lucien, to be there when he came in from the scene he had gone to examine. Try as she might she could not keep her eyes open, the music she had chosen was too soothing, she closed her eyes, just for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien unlocked the door and smiled as he heard the strains of Gershwin's 'Someone to watch over me.' It was a long time since he had heard that particular piece. It must be one of his father's records, he had always liked Gershwin, the most modern composer he had any time for. He tiptoed into the living room, knowing that it would be Jean there from that selection. He stopped as he rounded into the room, there she was, asleep on the couch, curled up, oh, she looked so beautiful, and he was such a fool. She had something in her hand, a piece of paper, he thought.

He crept up to her and looked down at the paper. In the dim light of the side lamp he saw it was a picture taken at the last Begonia Festival. He remembered what they were talking about; he wanted to take her to dinner and she was telling him it wasn't seemly for him to take his housekeeper out. Even then he wanted to say he didn't want her to be his housekeeper, he wanted her to be something more, but then, as usual something had got in the way, and they had gone back to being housekeeper and employer. Then Adelaide had called, and Lucien had been 'preoccupied', with the possible murder of his mother, forty years previously. She had got on the bus, he had missed the bus.

He thought he'd never see her again, and then...

...there she was, talking to Matthew, as if she had just got back from grocery shopping, though not dressed for such, but still...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stirred and dropped the photograph. She pushed herself up, bleary eyed, blinking in the dim light, then smiling at him.

'You're back.' she murmured.

'I am.' he smiled back. Her curls were disarranged; absolutely gorgeous! Was this what she looked like as she awoke every morning? 'I thought you'd have gone to bed.' He added.

'I, er, I thought I'd wait.' She blushed, 'you might need something.' She stood up, 'do you?'

'What?'

He was hopeless! 'Need something.' she chuckled.

He thought, 'Well,' then the strains of 'But not for me', floated from the radiogram, and he held out his hand, 'we were interrupted, never did finish that dance.'

She stood up and took his hand, and they slowly moved to the music.

Lucien pulled her close, gently holding her against him. Again her scent assaulted him as she leant her head against his chest. His arms wound round her, holding her in an embrace and she knew she was home. Not Ballarat, not the house, but in his arms, home.

She felt him hiccup, choke and looked up into his face. Tears were running down his cheeks,

'Lucien?' She whispered, 'what's wrong?'

'Don't go, Jean.' He sniffed, 'don't leave me.'

She guided him to the couch, and sat facing him. She wiped his tears with her thumbs,

'I can't do it,' he gulped, 'not without you.'

'You don't have to,' She pulled him down to her breast, 'Shh...it's ok.' She soothed him like a child.

'Jean...'

'Shhh..'

'No, Jean,' he pulled his head up and looked at her, her eyes were filled with tears, 'I need to tell you.' He inhaled, 'I love you, I have done since the first time I saw you.'

She leant into him and lightly placed her lips on his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now what? Well, you'll have to wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Jean opened her eyes and stretched. The room was familiar, yet not so. She smiled, remembering the previous night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had been surprised when she had lightly kissed him, but he had liked it and he had taken her in his arms to deepen the moment. Her arms had wound round his neck and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in and she had allowed him to kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Breathless, she had pulled away and pressed her forehead against his chest.

'Jean...' he breathed.

'Shh..'

The music changed to 'Embraceable you.' and he could only follow the instructions, 'Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you, embrace me, you irreplaceable you.' They kissed again, deeply, passionately and his hands wandered down her slight form. She pulled away and he thought he had gone too far.

'Not here.' she murmured and made to stand up.

'Of course,' he coughed, 'I'm sorry, Jean.'

She smiled at him, poor Lucien, he really didn't understand her. She held out her hand to him and he stood. The music still played and she let him take her in his arms again, moving, swaying to the lazy rhythm. He pulled her closer and she felt his desire against her. His desire was her desire, and even if it was just for this one night...

She slipped her hands over his shoulders and under his jacket, pushing it until it fell to the floor. The song ended but their kiss continued and his hands slipped down her back and over her bottom pulling the zip of her dress down at the same time.

'Bedroom,' she gasped, as she felt him expertly unclip her bra.

Lucien swept her up into his strong, muscular arms and carried her into his bedroom, then set her down, gently on the bed. He sat next to her and she started to unbutton his shirt, he undid the cuffs and she slipped it off his shoulders then carelessly dropped it on the floor by the bed. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, Jean Beazley being so untidy! They continued to take turns removing each other's clothing bit by bit, kissing in between items and starting to explore what, up until now, had always been hidden. Jean lay back on the pillows and pulled him into her arms and let his hands caress her breasts. He moved down her, kissing and sucking at her, her soft, warm skin, the fragrance of her, clean and slightly floral, assaulted his senses. She moaned and moved under him, her breath hitched as he kissed her belly button and he looked up and smiled wickedly. He moved back up to her sweet lips and she felt his hand slip between her legs which she parted enough to let him explore her. His gentle foreplay was new to her, her memory was of being taken roughly and quickly, but Lucien wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as he did.

She felt his hardness against her and she decided she would like to explore a little more. Sliding her had down his side then over his stomach she found what she was searching for; hot, hard length. Surprised by her boldness she found she couldn't wait much longer to have him inside her, and raised her knees either side of him, inviting him to complete the act. He moved into her, slowly and gently at first then further in, he felt her move with him and their rhythm became gradually faster as he thrust into her to a final climax that left both of them breathless and more than satisfied.

They slept, wrapped in each other's arms, until the sun crept through the curtains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked at his handsome face, relaxed in sleep. Three months ago this would have been unthinkable, eight hours ago she was wondering if there was anything for her in Ballarat, now she knew she would never go back to Adelaide, except for visits. There would be gossip, of course, but there had always been gossip, now it just happened to be true. The only people that would know the truth would be those in the house, and they wouldn't say; at least she hoped they wouldn't.

She sat up, slowly so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping man. Now what to do? Her suitcase was still in the hall, so if Mattie and Charlie had come home, and she was sure they had, they would know she wasn't in her room. Ok, she could navigate that, she felt emboldened by the previous night, well at the moment she did, she hadn't faced them yet. Still she'd better move it before Mrs Toohey came to carry out her duties. In one of her letters, Mattie had said they had discouraged her from doing breakfasts so she arrived at seven on the dot. Jean turned and looked at Lucien's alarm clock; five to. Right better get that case now. She reached down to the floor and retrieved her lover's shirt. Slipping it on; it was far too big; and fastening enough buttons for it to be half way decent she smiled. It smelt of him, his unique masculine scent of soap and sweat. Getting off the bed she heard him sigh. She turned, he hadn't woken, good.

The house was still quiet and dark as she padded to the hall. Just as she reached down to pick her case up she heard the click of the front door lock. She froze momentarily then grabbed the case and ran. Heaven forbid Evelyn should find her in the hall wearing her employer's shirt, and nothing else!

Back in Lucien's room she closed the door quietly, this was going to be the most difficult part. Getting to the bathroom without being seen by the pious stand-in housekeeper. Looking over at the bed Lucien was awake and grinning. She put her finger to her lips, indicating he should keep quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had woken when he felt her leave the bed, one eye discreetly opened he thought she looked incredibly sexy in his shirt. He lay there waiting for her to return, wondering if she would be as eager for his body at seven in the morning as she had been just after midnight. When he heard Mrs Toohey come through the door he knew that was unlikely to happen, the blasted woman was far to nosy and had the ears of a cat. Damn!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He lifted the covers for her to get back in beside him. She shook her head. He pouted.

'I need to get to the bathroom.' She whispered, taking her robe out of the case. Lucien was relieved to see it was not that awful pink thing he remembered, but an elegant, grey satin one, the satin finish giving it a silvered effect, most becoming. Tying the belt of the robe round herself she then proceeded to find the clothes she would need for the day and her toiletries. Somehow she had to get from his bedroom to the stairs, carrying everything, without being seen. She opened the bedroom door, just enough to hear what was going on in the kitchen. She waited until she heard the old kettle being put, not too gently, on the stove. Good, Evelyn's back would be to the hatch and door. Jean turned to Lucien blew him a kiss and ran, barefoot and silent to the stairs. Moments later he heard water running and knew she had made it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen Mrs Toohey heard the bath being run and assumed that either Sergeant Davies or Nurse O'Brien were up. The doctor would be in his study as usual, recovering from the retirement party the night before, she was sure. He'd have got supremely drunk, as he always did. She had decided to ignore his behaviour and did as Jean had asked. Cooked and cleaned. His surgery seemed to run itself. In fact after the first week, when she had unnerved some patients, Mattie had taken over Jean's duties as receptionist and made all the appointments. They had told her that some nursing training was required for the post. She hadn't realised that Jean had those skills, but they had assured her she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay in the bath and noticed Lucien had marked her. She was grateful her clothes would cover the marks. She had to work out what to say to Evelyn. She would not be needed now, so perhaps a week's pay in lieu of notice would be a good idea. The job had been open ended anyway, and she had been told it could finish at any time. She had agreed to the terms, but Jean didn't want her to feel she was being sacked. She would write her a reference, trying not to mention her cooking. She would talk to Lucien about it.

She finished in the bathroom and went to her room to dress and make herself ready for the day. While she was brushing her hair she heard Lucien go into the bathroom. He was still in there when she was ready to go downstairs. She tapped on the door and then poked her nose in. He was in the bath,

'Lucien,' she whispered, 'meet me in the study.' She closed the door before he could answer and, smoothing down her skirt and patting her curls, she headed down to the study, carefully avoiding being seen by Evelyn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jean?' Lucien closed the study door behind him.

She smiled at him and went over to kiss his cheek. 'Morning.' She greeted him. 'It's about Evelyn.'

'What about her?' As far as Lucien was concerned the woman was surplus to requirements, but he didn't want Jean to think she was a housekeeper with 'benefits', or his mistress, come to that.

'I can't spend nights in your bed if she is still coming in.' Jean looked at him, what did he want from her?

'I don't want you to be my housekeeper.' He stated, rather bluntly, 'sorry, that doesn't sound right, does it?' He sighed and sat down, pulling her onto his knee, 'I want you, but I know you don't want to be my mistress, and that would be wrong, because we can't be seen together if you are. I love you Jean, I have done for ages, just too stupid to see it.' Jean opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger over her lips, 'I want you to be able to go about Ballarat with your head held high, as Mrs Blake. I should have said something months ago. Before you left for Adelaide, then you went and I hoped you'd come back, but I never gave you cause to, and I found I couldn't cope without you.'

Finally he stopped and looked at her. She was smiling.

'I'd love to be Mrs Blake.' She kissed him, on the lips. 'I just wish you'd written.'

'I did, I just didn't post the letters.' He looked down, like a naughty boy caught with his hands in the biscuit jar. 'I'm sorry, Jean. Sorry if I've hurt you, and I'm sure I have; sorry for taking you for granted, sorry for everything.'

'Lucien,' She stroked his cheek, 'you are such an idiot. I love you too, probably for as long. I was disappointed you didn't come and at least see me off, but I never stopped thinking about you. I suppose that's why I haven't made much of a life for myself in Adelaide, not found work, although Christopher thinks I should, now. I'm still sleeping in Amelia's room, but this is my home, and you showed me that last night. So, if it's alright with you, I'll sleep where I slept last night, and run the gauntlet of the gossip, because whatever we do, that won't change. I'll be your housekeeper until I become Mrs Blake, then I'll be your wife and nothing will change. I'll run the house as I do now, tell you when you get it wrong, as I do now, and tell you when you get it right, as I do now.'

She smiled, 'Now, Dr Blake, what about Mrs Toohey?'

'Er...' He was at a loss with that one.

'How about a reference, not mentioning her cooking, which I believe everybody has issues with, and a week's pay in lieu of notice?'

'You're in charge.' He kissed her, 'what about Charlie and Mattie?'

'Oh, I'm sure that as my suitcase was still in the hall they've worked that one out.' She laughed and took herself off his knee. 'Now I could do with some breakfast and tea.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you've enjoyed this story, and that the ending is as it should be. Thank you for all the reviews and messages and comments.


End file.
